Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a method of controlling the imaging apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a technique of pressing a display screen to set a focus area (hereinafter, also referred to as “AF point” or “focus point”) is proposed in an imaging apparatus including a liquid crystal display panel provided with a touch panel. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-078009, an area of part of an acquired image is enlarged and displayed to check the focus of the set AF point.
However, when the AF point is designated by a finger on the screen of the imaging apparatus, an intended object is not focused, or perspective conflict occurs in some cases. Although the AF point can be enlarged to check the focus in the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-078009, the entire screen needs to be displayed again if the intended part is not focused.
In recent years, a method of enlarging an image by identifying operation of spreading two fingers touching the image in multi-touch operation is widely used. However, performing the multi-touch operation while using the imaging apparatus during imaging is difficult, and setting the AF point at a desired object position is troublesome.